User blog:Randomphoenix03/ep. 1 coverage
This blog features coverage of the 1 hour special that aired on Cartoon Network 5:00 PM CST to 6:00 PM CST. The ep starts! Chris says they are on a Cree island, and from the remains of the original island, the only thing they saved was the confessional. The intro starts. The Jumbo Jet is shown, and the Max's gum scene is shown. Ella sings for the first time, Beardo says something at the end of his beatbox session (:O) Topher searches for Chris and Sugar pins him to the wall, and Scarlett gives her a lecture on the plane. Rodney and Shawn are shown, Thunder starts, the plane starts to fall apart, and Ella sings again to calm herself down. Chris says half of the packs have parachutes, the other have stuff that don't help, and Max is seen screaming and running hilariously, and Topher compliments Chris, which is later to be found a hologram. Samey holds on to Amy, and Amy kicks Samey off of her. "Oh, fine, you can LIVE." -Amy Dave is seen falling, unsurprised, Leonard opens his parachute, only for tamborines to fall out. Ella, Chef, Scarlett, and Shawn are seen to fall. Chris is seemed surprised that Ella made it by falling with help from a bird. Chris counts to contestants to find 13, with Max stuck in a tree. "Amy says everyone calls you Samey." -Chris "YOU'RE OFFICIALLY SAMEY!" -Chris The english teams are named: "Floating Salmon" and "Confused Bears". Chris announces the first challenge is to build their own shelter. The supplies are guarded by Chef with a tennis ball launcher. Dave gets hit by one, along with Max in the crotch. "Will someone help that little boy ???? (i didn't hear the last part of the setence) -Chris The Salmons hide behind tree stumps, and Rodney is the first to use the confessional, followed by Jasmine. Rodney falls in love with Jasmine, not listening to her plan. The Confused Bears are hiding behind rocks. Back to the Salmons, Scarlett sugests to get a wheelbarrow, and Amy carries Rodney by the cheek. Later, Amy uses Samey for a shield. "I'll bring my FACE!" -Topher "There's no way we can lose! We got a WIZARD on our team!" -Sugar Topher wishes to watch Chris "work". Chris then signs off, with Topher yelling: "Bravo! Good job!" with Chris saying "I like this kid!" End of Part 1 of Challenge (Part 1 of episode) Commercials, commercials, commercials. Then, we start! "We're back!" -Chris "So funny, love it!" -Topher Topher is thrown by Chef, and then pelted by tennis balls. Ella sings again and mentions she loves WT. Dave is mad that when Ella got glitter, due to it being not helpful. Beardo winces when he gets hit in the crotch. Sugar gets hit by a ball in the cheek, then drops the TV she was carrying. Leonard tells Chris to "go back to the shadows of Wawanakwa". The contestants rummage into the pile, then they start the building part of the challenge. Max finds a cave and practice his evil laugh. Then he gives up twice and he mentions "it's not important". "Wizard says, Sugar does!" -Sugar Dave argues with all the ideas, then Jasmine's team finishes their hut. The other team, Dave's team, makes a tower with Leonard's idea. Shawn walks off into the woods, saying in the confessional that he doesn't like the idea sleeping with others, maybe turning into zombies. Chris says that "is your tower moose-proof?" The answer is no, as Leonard is covered in the remains of his tower. Team Floating Salmon wins the challenge, since they have no shelter! End of Part 2 of Challenge (Part 2 of episode) First episode TDPI elimination ceremony. Chris explains the elimination. Sugar gets the third to last marshmallow. Leonard and Beardo are in the bottom two. Leonard gets the last marshmallow. Since Pahkitew is Cree for "explode", so the transportation device should end in a "bang". The Cannon of Shame is introduced, and Beardo is eliminated. "It was really nice meeting all of youuuuuu!!!" - Beardo End of Episode 1 EPISODE 2 The day starts off with Jasmine waking up, and Amy talking to Jasmine. Amy pushes Samey to go with Jasmine. Confused Bears are talking with each other. Then, Jasmine and Samey are looking for food, while Jasmine gives Samey a pep talk. Jasmine saves Samey from eating a Machinella fruit (told you that was the name!) "Congrats, Princess, you just got your first lesson in Survival 101." -Shawn to Samey Jasmine starts to gain a crush on Shawn. "You'd make an excellent kitchen wizard!" -Leonard to Shawn The campers in their teams walk over to the challenge. Topher compliments Chris FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME, and Chris explains the challenge. "That's... a lot of grease." -Dave They AREN'T pigs, instead, they're "wild boars". "Focus, Rodney, focus!" -Rodney Rodney then falls in love with Amy. *sigh* Amy partners with Samey. Jasmine apparently takes leadership for Confused Bears. "Wiz-ARD!" -Sugar Sky starts, Leonard finishes for the race. Rodney has to carry his pig. "For Amy." -Rodney Max makes his helmet thingy. He tests his helmet on a bunny. "Goosebumps, Max. I have goosebumps." -Scarlett Sky shows off her athletic moves, while Rodney hurts his "biscuits". "I hope Amy didn't see that." -Rodney Shawn quickly gets scared off to the zipline, only to fall. Topher does the zipline successfully. Then, Topher tries to take over the sign-out for the commercial break, only for Chris to get mad at him. End of Ep. 2 Part 1 Commercials ;_; Did you know the special was sponsored by Wendy's? Anyways, the episode starts again. Sugar tickles her pig, then runs really fast in to the tube obstacle. Samey gets mad at Amy, then they accidentally both get in the tube, guided by the pig. Ella sings to get the pig from Sugar. "I love you, Grease Pig!" -Sugar Ella sings her way through the obstacle. Samey and Amy fight, and Amy wins. Scarlett quickly goes through the tire obstacle. Ella... is still singing through the tire obstacle, only for Chris to blow his horn, scaring the pig. Max "commands" the pig into the wheel barrow, and The Blue Danube plays. After that ends, Ella gives Dave the pig. Dave's germaphobic side kicks in, and runs insanely fast to try and get through the obstacle. Max's helmet works on the pig, only for the pig to turn on Max. Dave screams, and begs for hand sanitizer. Dave calms down due to Sky helping, and they fall in love. "My device, it's ruined!" -Max Jasmine somehow hypnotizes her pig to help. Leonard tries to use a spell on the pig to get the pig over the wall. Dave TOTALLY snaps at Leonard, while Jasmine easily climbs the wall. Looks like they're gonna be ALOT of votes against Dave. The Floating Salmon find a cave to stay in and set down their stuff... and stuff. Time for elimination! End of Ep. 2 Part 2 Yippee, more commercials T-T If you haven't been following the Italian version of the show, I'll tell you straight up Leonard gets the boot. But whatever, I made this for coverage for the English version. Elimination ceremony #2 Sugar is dramatic, Leonard is taken by Chef to get in the cannon. "Aw, nuts." -Leonard So, to end this, we have heard the last of Leonard, his scream. The end of the episode says the the 2-week premier continues at 6/5 CST, next week. See y'all there! -Randomphoenix03 END OF BLOGPOST Category:Blog posts